


Short and Sweet and Shameless

by emeraldsandstardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Massage, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandstardust/pseuds/emeraldsandstardust
Summary: A place to put all my Loki x Reader drabbles. Will contain plenty of shameless smut and tooth--rotting fluff. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Old Habits

You were always an independant person. You hated relying on other people, felt like you were a bother to them or were somehow disappointing them. So it had always been just you; you made your own money, had your own place, drove yourself, fed yourself, no matter how much you were struggling you simply refused to ask for help. The habit had grown from a young age and, even as adult, never died. That hadn't changed when you began dating Loki. You still refused his help, even when you were genuinely struggling. You didn't even tell him. To Loki, this was a double edged sword. On one hand, he was proud and happy of how independent you were. On the other, he wanted to be able to help you when you needed it and it was hard to do that when you didn't want to accept his help. 

"Darling, come on." He murmured. "It's okay, I already told you I'm alright with it."  
You look up at him, brows furrowed. "N-No, Loki, I couldn't, you're-"  
He hushed you with a slow kiss before you could ramble out any more excuses. His hands traveled down your sides until they found yours, holding them gently. Your heart fluttered and your knees weakened. Loki pulled away from the kiss, tenderly cupping your cheek.  
"Ssshhh, my dove." He murmured, his eyes half lidded, looking into yours with miles of affection. You looked back up at him, a little breathless. He smiled a bit, and continued.  
"It's just a back massage, my dear. It won't hurt you, and I will not be harmed either by giving you one. In fact, I think we will both rather enjoy it."  
You swallowed, glancing away. He moved down to kiss over your shoulder. Your demeanor weakened.  
"...Alright. Just this once."  
Loki smiled against your soft skin, nodding. His arms wrapped around you. Perhaps he could help you work on that old habit.


	2. Undone (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, and more specifically, submissive Loki smut. That may not be everyone's cup of tea, which is fine! But if it is, please, enjoy!

You smile at Loki, look down at him. He looks so beautiful like this. You wish he always looked like this.  
He was unravelling, slowly but surely. Forgetting where he was, only focusing on the pleasure. Your hands were wrapped around his hard cock, moving up and down. Your soft lips kissed along any inch of his skin you saw fit. His milky white thighs, or the perfectly defined hips, or the short dark locks of hair between them. If he was lucky, you'd press a few slow, open-mouthed kisses over his cock, and his heart would flutter and his hips would buck up and another moan would tumble out of his lips. 

"You look so beautiful." You murmur, voicing your thoughts. Loki only whimpered, back arching in pleasure. You sigh softly, feeling his thighs beginning to tense. 

"Are you close, sweet boy?" You coo. Loki only nods, another pitiful noise escaping him, his face flushing darker. You smile, your hands slowing their work. You wanted to savour this. You wanted him to savour this. Your chest bubbled in anticipation, bursting with love for the man who had allowed you to see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Alright, my darling." You murmur, watching as he reached his point of no return, a little cry escaping him, head throwing back. 

"Cum for me."


	3. Just One Kiss (pt 1)

You had never had your first kiss. 

It was a slightly embarassing little secret of yours, given that you were an adult now, but it was true. You'd never kissed anyone.   
Perhaps it was for the better.   
You were rather awkward and clumsy, after all, and you'd probably find some way to make it weird. Still, it didn't stop you from dreaming. 

Dreaming of who? Of Loki, of course.   
Of all the residents in the Avengers Tower, Loki was the most handsome. In your eyes, anyway. He was just so... irresistible. He had such a regal charm, and he was funny and eloquent and graceful and his hair smelled so nice...

You sigh. You wish you could kiss him. Him and his stupid handsome face. But that would never happen. He barely ever noticed you, dammit, nevermind return your crush.   
You wondered what a kiss from him felt like. He had the duality to go both ways, sweet and gentle or rough and forceful. It would probably be all-encompassing too, his musky, foresty cologne and his strong, lean arms wrapped around you, pulling you into him... Either way, it would suffice to make your heart pound and knees buckle. 

You were interrupted from your daydreams when you walked into a doorway. You stumbled back a bit, holding your head, eyes wide. You looked around the corridor to see if anyone was there to witness the incident. No one? Good. 

You continued on, continuing to daydream about a kiss from Loki.


	4. Just One Kiss (pt 2)

God, you were an idiot. A big, clumsy idiot. Your hands trembled as you grabbed a bunch of paper towels, eyes wide. 

Let's wind back thirty seconds or so. 

You had just grabbed your coffee from the cafeteria in the Tower, ready to go back to your office to do a bit of paperwork for SHIELD. You hadn't been looking where you were going, nothing new there, and you ran straight into something, again nothing new.   
What was new was that the something was a someone and the someone was a Loki. You had also spilled your fresh, piping hot coffee all over him.   
Naturally, he screamed and jumped back, eyes wide. He looked at you.   
"What in the Hel- Watch where you tread, woman!" He yelled, wincing in pain. You nod frantically, in the biggest panic of your life because oh god that was the worst first impression you could have ever given him oh god oh god-  
"I-I'm so sorry, oh my god-" You choke out, glancing around. You see the door to the bathrooms just at your left and you rush in.

And now we're at your current situation, grabbing a load of paper towels. You burst back out, before handing them to him.   
"Here, j-just dab at the stain-" You stutter out. Loki snatches the paper and starts blotting the stain, huffing and wincing under his breath. He moves to lift the green-now-stained-brown shirt he's wearing to wipe the hot coffee of his skin, and not only do you get a nice, pretty perfect view of his abs and chest, you also clearly see that the skin there is blue. Loki's nostrils flare and his jaw tenses, his hand yanking the shirt back down. He looks to you.   
"You saw nothing." He snarls, almost definitely threatening you. You feel your soul leave your body, because this is the worst possible situation you could hage found yourself properly meeting Loki in. You nod quickly.   
"N-Nothing." You echo timidly, trying to will away the tears of defeat. With a decisive nod, Loki storms off.   
You sigh shakily. You could always dream.


	5. Just One Kiss (pt 3)

Since the coffee incident, you had avoided Loki like the plague. This wasn't all to difficult because as a SHIELD agent, you were mainly busy with your own job and didn't get to see many different people too much. On break though, you would genuinely run off when you ever saw him in the hallway or the cafeteria. 

You hadn't been able to stop thinking about the blue skin you had seen on his stomach. Why was it blue? You assumed it was something you shouldn't have seen, judging by his reaction to you seeing it, but still...

A sigh escaped you. You looked down into your coffee. This time, you were sat down and drinking it in the cafeteria, to avoid any similar incidents. You take a little sip, before your eyes move to the entrance. The doors open and in walks Loki. Alone. You choke on your coffee a bit.   
He was usually accompanied by Thor or occasionally Tony Stark or such, chatting with them while they grabbed an abnormal amount of food and left. This time, he was alone, and his eyes locked straight onto yours.   
Your stomach dropped in horror when he began rushing toward you.


	6. Searing Hot (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had the sub Loki, and now it is time for the dom Loki...

Loki was on top of you, dark and hungry.   
You loved it.   
He growled, spreading your legs further, his nails digging into the soft flesh of your left thigh as he lifted it, allowing him to angle his hips to better fuck you. You could only moan and arch your back, your heart racing while he sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through your body with each thrust. You were surrounded by nothing but bedsheets and passion and the scent of sex. Loki seemed to be struggling not to go off into his own little world of pleasure.

"Good girl." He murmured, his voice low and deep and gravelly. "What a good girl you are, taking my cock so well."  
You could do nothing but mewl and whimper in response, your lips parting as you felt your orgasm draw ever closer. You were helpless to his ministrations, and you wouldn't have it any other way. 

"L-Loki-" You choke out, your chest tightening in anticipation. Loki felt you tighten around him, and felt light-headed with pleasure. He knew your body so well.  
"Shh." He replied, pressing his lips against yours in a searing hot kiss. You let out a little cry of pleasure when he pulls his lips away, pressing his forehead against yours. His blue-green eyes are clouded with a dark lust, a feral passion thats currently driving him. There's love there too, so much love, fuelling the desire he has. He knows your body well, as you do his.   
You both share your ecstasy on a messy, moonlit bed; in that moment you are hidden away from the rest of the world.


	7. Just One Kiss (pt 4)

You could barely comprehend what was happening. Why was Loki rushing toward you like that? You stand frozen, eyes wide, gaping at him like a deer in the headlights. Loki finally makes his way over to you. He doesn't look out of breath in the slightest. 

"There you are. Finally." He sighed. "Squirmy little creature, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk. "Awfully quick to wriggle out of a situation."   
You gape at him. "....I-I assumed you wouldn't wanna see much of me." You replied honestly. Loki tilted his head. "Yes, I did make it out to be such, didn't I? Anyway..." He looked over you. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did." He paused. "I just... got worked up. I was already having a bad day, and then you burned me, and saw something I rather nobody sees..." He trailed off, sighing. "But it was wrong of me to treat you like that, so I apologize." He stuck his hand out to you. "Let us start over. My name is Loki. I never quite got your name, darling, so pray tell, what is it?" He gave you a charming smile and you felt your heart race. You grabbed his hand and shook it, all too eager to put this mess behind you.  
"It's nice to meet you, Loki." You reply, and tell him your name. Loki nods, smiling.   
"A beautiful name for a beautiful person. Come, I wish to speak with you in private, if I may?"


End file.
